


The Slightest Slip-Up

by Boldly_Gone



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldly_Gone/pseuds/Boldly_Gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock accidentally reveal their relationship to the world when Jim steps on Spock's foot during a press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slightest Slip-Up

**Author's Note:**

> lovely little tumblr prompt from imthekirktoyourspock :) thank you!

Jim yawned, trying to disguise it behind his hand. No doubt one of the photographers at the back of the room managed to get a picture of him, capturing his attempt at stifling a yawn. The image would be projected across the universe with the headline ' _Youngest Starfleet Captain Bored at his own Press Conference'._ Jim shrugged off the thought. He was almost completely sure that someone somewhere had written something far worse about him in the press.

 

He stood at the front of the large, open conference room in Starfleet HQ on the podium in front of dozens of reporters and officials from planets across the galaxy, all asking demanding questions about the five-year mission he and his _Enterprise_ crew had been recently assigned. He stood with his hands on either side of the podium, one hip slightly dipped and gazed out at the at the unfamiliar faces staring back at him. Spock was sat in the front row, hands folded neatly in his lap, sporting the same grey uniform that Jim wore. Jim glanced to Spock every so often, finding comfort in a room full of strangers. Just a few more questions and he and Spock would be free to spend the rest of their shore leave together.

 

“Captain Kirk, Captain Kirk!” The chorus of desperate journalists waved at him as he attempted to select one to ask him their _very important_ question. He picked the stern looking Terran female in the fourth row. She pushed her glasses up her pointed nose as she stood up to speak, PADDgrapsed tightly in her hand.

 

“Gertie Feliciana, Captain. Head of the science section of _Terran News Today.”_ The woman introduced herself bluntly as she stood above everyone, flicking a piece of red hair behind her ear. “As this mission is unlike anything Starfleet has ever commissioned before, what steps have you taken to ensure that your vessel is completely safe from potential unknown hazards?”

 

Jim smiled. “I believe that question would be better suited to my First Officer and science officer, Mr Spock,” Jim gestured to the Vulcan sitting on the front row. Realising that was his cue, Spock rose from his seat and walked towards the podium. Just as Spock got to the front, the pair attempted to shuffle past each other but Jim fumbled slightly and stepped heavily on Spock's foot.

 

“Sorry, honey.”

 

If it were possible, Jim's heart stopped dead in his chest, consumed with embarrassment. The words echoed throughout the room. Jim felt his cheeks flush bright red as the entire room stared him down. People began to mumble and talk amongst themselves.

 

“ _Shit,”_ he whispered. He couldn't even look at Spock.

 

Gertie Feliciana was still standing, her lips now curved up into a sly smile. “A Freudian slip, Captain? Or is there some relationship gossip you wish to inform us of?” The entire body of journalists seemed to lean forward, desperate to get the scoop on Starfleet's golden boy.

 

“Er, I can assure you all there is nothing...to tell.” Jim's mouth went completely dry. This wasn't going to end well, he could feel it. He almost jogged to the empty seat on the end of the front row, slouching in his seat and leaving Spock standing alone at the front. The Vulcan's cheeks showed the faintest hint of green and Jim could tell that Spock was trying his up most to bury his embarrassment deep down.

 

“Would you repeat your initial question, Miss Feliciana?” Spock said, folding his hands behind his back.

 

“Of course. Are you in a secret relationship with your Captain?” She raised her eyebrows as Spock swallowed hard.

 

“I do not believe that was your question,” he replied.

 

The woman shrugged. “I changed my mind a little.”

 

Jim was biting his nails. He and Spock had only been in a relationship for a few months and they hadn't told _anyone._ Besides Bones. And Uhura. And it was possible that Chekov and Sulu knew too. But Jim and Spock had wanted to keep it out of the public eye for as long as possible.

 

Spock's and Gertie's gazes were locked and neither person wanted to back down first.

 

“I do not believe your question to be appropriate for this conference,” Spock said defensively, straightening his back.

 

“But it is a question that everyone in this room is simply dying to know the answer to, Mr Spock.” The reporters nodded and smiled in tacit agreement. Spock looked at Jim. He shook his head discreetly.

 

Gertie laughed loudly. “And I was under the impression that Vulcans cannot lie!” The room broke out into mocking giggles, following Gertie's lead. Jim leapt up from his seat and stood significantly close to Spock.

 

“Alright, alright! The conference is over,” he said and went to walk away but halted suddenly when he heard Spock's voice through the microphones.

 

“It is true.”

 

Everyone in the room, including Jim, took a sharp intake of breath.

 

“Captain James Kirk and I are in a romantic relationship.”

 

The room erupted into shouts and yells from everyone, demanding that their questions be answered. Jim walked back up to the podium and leant in towards the microphone.

 

“No more questions,” he said calmly and took Spock by the hand, leading the Vulcan out of the room. The door closed behind them and Jim exhaled loudly.  
  
“Are you angry at me, Jim?” Spock said.

 

“Nah, 'course not. Because now I can do this,” and he leant forward, pressing his lips to Spock's in a swift movement. Their hands entwined and Jim was content that public displays of affection were now entirely acceptable now that their relationship was out in the open. They parted and Spock stood wide-eyed in awe of what just occurred.

 

“Fascinating.”

 

 

 


End file.
